Ferrick Wyatt
Ferrick Wyatt, '''also known as '''The Stupif Changing Guy, is one of Ben's best friends. He is from an alternate universe, and was brought to ours by the Rooters. Appearance Ferrick is a balding, fat, and somewhat "plump" man with weird facial hair. He wears glasses, a green FJW hat, and a blue $WAG shirt. UAF Ferrick had long hair, a beard, a blank hat, and an Omnitrix shirt. FA Ferrick has longer hair and a mustache, but no cheekburns. He wears a green FJW propellor hat, a red shirt with his face on it, and a long blue coat. Future Ferrick is old. He has a blue shirt that says OLD, a dark green FJW beret, and jowls. Powers Ferrick can draw and cuff people. He has a short temper. In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, Ferrick used an EMP blast that detransformed Ben and Albaydo. History OMC *In Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable, he made Ben a new Omnitrix after Dr. Phil destroyed his. *In Ben Goes to Articguana World, he accompanied Ben and Obama to X'Nelli. *In Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot, he did nothing. *In Death of An Hero, he sent Dr. Phil to Hell. *In Trick or Eh, he went Trick or Treating with the gang. *In Ferrick 10, he filed his nails. *In Ben Saves Thanksgiving, he protested with Ben. *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he accompanied the gang on their expedition, dying briefly but being resurrected by the broken molds. *In Buamann Takes Ogre, he was rejected by Ben as a caretaker for Baumann, then appeared to arrest Buamann. He also appeared in a flashback. *In Zomboso Struts His Stuff, he was hypnotized by Zomboso's Playhouse. *In Baumann's Blazin' Easter, he helped Ben fight Zomboso. *In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, he accompanied the gang on their road trip. *In Only Shooting Stars, he was killed by Darkstar, but saved by Atomix. *In I Dream of Eatle, Ben summoned him in a dream while trying to summon Shrek. *In Rath on Anur Phaetos, he accompanied the gang to Anur Phaetos, helping Ben to identify Scary Tree's species. *In The Greht Propayne Escapehde, he tried to stop Evil Shocksquatch while Ben was trapped as Alien X. *In 420420 and the Weed Factory, he accompanied the gang to the weed factory, but became fed up with Ben and left. *In The Drek Who Came to AMERICA, he was kidnapped by EA. *In Diagon Returns, he yelled at Ben for misusing Toepick. *In AmpFibian is Special, he scolded Ben for trying to change the Swaggy Seven. *In Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank, he was heard yelling at Ben for telling a flashback story with Bullfrag. He did not physically appear. *In Marriland and Diagon, he led the investigation when Diagon disappeared. *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he helped fight the Incurseans. *In The Bold and the Americaful, he attended a Veterans' Day ceremony at Swaggatronix, then woke Ben up. *In The New Secret of Chromastone, he told Ben that 420 billion Petropia dollars are worth 10 people dollars. *In The Great Retcon, he made fun of old movies of Ben. FA Ferrick appeared when Ben saw the future. *In An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA, he ate lasagna with Ben, then got beat up by bikers. *In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, he was outside of the Baumannatorium when the Farquaads attacked. Future Ben mentioned that Ferrick built a feature into his Omnitrix that can control other Omnitrixes. *In EAzmuth, he accompanied Ben to Azmuth's lair, and helped Vilgax destroy the docility serum. *In Upchuck's Charming Day, he ran the sucky machine from UAF to try and fix Ben. *In Elvis is Alive, he tried to prove that Elvis is alive with JK Simmons's help. *In The Return of Ferrick 10, he accompanied Ben on his quest to stop Ferrick 10. *In Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon!, he watched the telethon, then requested Walkatrout to fight Vicktor. *In 69 Shades of Eh, he cuffed Arm Cannon. *In The Deal, he was killed by Baumann for redesigning his aisles. He and Ben sued Billy Larry for their freedom, but Ferrick remained dead after they got it. *In Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly, he helped Kai save Ben from Clancy. *In A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?!, he argued with Ben over whether or not Benjksimmons was real. *In The Incredible Joe Biden, he was possessed by Humungousaur, giving Ben his DNA for Benferrick. *In Shadow Dancing, he helped Ferrick investigate Clarence Saunders. *In Requiem for an Eh, he was turned into a Canadian Zombie by Danny Trejo. *In Who Shot Baumann?, he and Obama found Ben at Baumann's body. Later, he brought Ben to Baumann's funeral. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he helped Ferrick investigate the Baumannatorium. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he discovered the real Buamann. *In Evil Shocksquatch 10,000, he accompanied the gang to the futures. Future Ferrick appeared in the second future and was old. *In Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp, he got Gaben's portal gun. *In Replacement Grandpa, he refused to watch Grandpa Hugh. *In Ferrick Gets Rooted, Rooter5 came after him, wanting to send him home. It was revealed that he was born in a species-swap universe, and brought to ours by the Rooters. After Rooter5 was defeated, Ben sent him to the Stick 10 universe, from which he eventually escaped. *In The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur, he accompanied Ben to Primus. TAOO *In Obama's Birthday, he wished Obama a happy birthday *In Ferrick Gets Ebola, he got ebola *In Obama Has a Confession, he talked to Obama about his presidency *In Ultimate Humungousaur, he revealed that he had accidentally sprayed Ben with his Anodite-o-matic and changed hin back. *In JK Simmons 10, he cuffed Gustav Gutrot for Ben, who he thought was JK Simmons. *In New Obama: Part 1, he went to JK Simmons for help when Obama was replaced with New Obama. Stick 10 *In The Blackman Cometh, UA Ferrick's model was used as a generic civilian in several scenes Appearances OMC *Things Happen That Make Ben Uncomfortable *Ben Goes to Articguana World *Dr. Phil's Insidious Plot *Death of An Hero *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *Ben Saves Thanksgiving *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Buamann Takes Ogre *Zomboso Struts His Stuff *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *Only Shooting Stars *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Rath on Anur Phaetos *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *420420 and the Weed Factory *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *Diagon Returns *AmpFibian is Special *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank (voice only) *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Bold and the Americaful *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Great Retcon *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *EAzmuth *Upchuck's Charming Day *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *The Deal *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *The Incredible Joe Biden *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *Star Shrek 420: The Search for Swamp *Replacement Grandpa *Ferrick Gets Rooted *The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur TAOO *Obama's Birthday *Ferrick Gets Ebola *Obama Has a Confession *Ultimate Humungousaur *JK Simmons 10 *New Obama: Part 1 Stick 10 *The Blackman Cometh (UA design, model only) Gallery Ferrick UA.png|UAF BIUD Ferrick.png|FA Ferrick 10,000.png|Future Kid Ferrick.png|Child Trivia *He is the owner and proprietor of Ferrick's Lasagna Palace *He is the creator of the Ferritrix *He is swag *It is mentioned in Ben Goes to Articguana World that he writes Ben 10 fanfiction. Sheep 622 Unleashed is one of these fanfictions, and BenMonsters Unite is another. *how the fuck do you spell propellor *propeller *propellor *neither of those looks right *help *it's propeller you god damn pooch See Also *Derrick Wyatt *Ferrick 10 Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Alternate Universe